


Fact is Stranger Than Fiction

by Cptnsambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Rough Sex, Top Sam Wilson, but either way its porn, fuck the ending of endgame, idk if this has a plot or not, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptnsambucky/pseuds/Cptnsambucky
Summary: In which the ending of endgame didn't happen (except when Sam gets handed the shield, cause duh).Fluff and smut just like the tags say.





	Fact is Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Omg, this is my first ever time writing porn and omg I blushed the wholeeee time. Jesus. Anywho, hope you guys like it!

Bucky thinks that if anyone had told him his life would end up like this he’d have called the person crazy as hell. But...here he is. Fact truly is stranger than fiction.

Bucky is in the kitchen, making himself a peanut butter and banana sandwich, which Sam and Steve tease him constantly about, with Steve sitting a few seats away, reading a newspaper of all things and drinking a cup of coffee.

“You are so old,” Bucky teases and shakes his head. “I didn’t even know they still made and sold newspapers anymore.”

“Okay, one, we’re around the same age, and two, there are a lot of things you don’t know Buck,” Steve replies with a smirk. 

“How rude,” Bucky laughs as he looks at his surroundings. “Where’s Sam?”

“He went to the VA, he left about an hour ago, while you were still asleep,” Steve answers while taking a sip of his coffee. 

Bucky most definitely doesn’t pout at that, no matter what anybody says.

“When is he coming back?” Bucky asks. Steve levels him with a look.

“You’re sounding awfully clingy there Buck. Do you miss him or something?” Steve asks with a smirk. Bucky picks up a piece of bread and throws it at him. Of course, Steve blocks it effortlessly.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not clingy,” Bucky replies, narrowly avoiding answering the question because the truth of the matter is that Bucky does miss Sam. After coming back from “The Blip”, Bucky has been hanging onto Sam’s side almost every second of the day. He can’t help it. Sam was all he had during those 5 years and if something happened to Sam, he’d be devastated. 

So yes, Bucky might be a little clingy, but he just cares about Sam is all. 

“Anyway, he said he’d be back by 2,” Steve says. Bucky looks at the clock which reads 10:00 AM. Bucky sighs.

“Okay. Wanna play some video games? I promise I’ll go easy on you,” Bucky says while giving Steve a look. “Maybe you’ll actually win this time.”

“Oh it’s so on,” Steve laughs and stands up while gently pushing Bucky. “Don’t forget your nasty excuse for a sandwich.”

Bucky gasps, okay, he’s definitely not going easy on him now.

\-----

Sam unlocks the front door and walks into the house, carrying a couple of takeout bags. While on his way home he decided to bring some food home for dinner, he’s nice like that.

Unfortunately, upon arriving home he quickly realized just how much of a mistake that was. 

Sam is currently standing in the living room watching his two best friends wrestling. He looks at the tv and sees Mario Kart on pause and that’s when it all makes sense. Sam shakes his head and sighs and places the food on the kitchen counter. He grabs his food and sits at the table and starts eating. 

It took about 5 more minutes before either one of them noticed him, and when they did, they froze. Bucky’s face breaks into a huge grin while he’s holding Steve in a headlock. 

“Hey Sam! When did you get here?” Bucky asks while still holding Steve. Sam gives him a blank look.

“About 5 minutes ago. I didn’t want to interrupt you guys,” Sam gestures his head towards Bucky and Steve’s food. “I brought food if either of you is interested.” 

Steve elbows Bucky in the stomach, which causes Bucky to grunt and let him go, and stands up to get his food. “Thanks, Sam, if Bucky didn’t get to you first I’d have married you,” he says with a wink and a smile while sitting down beside Sam.

“Uh-huh. You had plenty of time to snatch me up before Bucky did Rogers, so don’t use that excuse,” Sam replies with a smirk. Steve laughs at that.

Bucky stands up while holding his stomach. “If I have internal bleeding and I die I’m haunting you forever,” Bucky says while playfully glaring at Steve.

Steve shrugs. “Walk it off punk.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and drapes himself over Sam’s back and kisses his cheek. “Hi.”

Sam turns his head to look at him and smiles. “Hey baby, I’d ask if you and Steve behaved but I see that y’all didn’t.”

“That’s because Steve is a sore loser who is destined to be alone forever,” Bucky smiles back before getting off Sam and getting his food and sitting on the other side of Sam. “Thanks for the food babe.”

“Yeah well, I can’t have you guys starve on my watch,” Sam replies.

“Hey, I’m not destined to be alone,” Steve squawks in between mouthfuls of food, seemingly just realizing what Bucky said.

“Yes, you are,” Bucky responds while laughing.

Sam shakes his head at the two of them and continues eating with a smile.

\-----

Bucky groans and shoves his face into the pillow to hide any more noises threatening to come out. Sam grabs Bucky’s hair and yanks, successfully pulling Bucky’s head up and away from the pillow, and also succeeding in turning Bucky on even more. 

“Why are you trying to silence yourself? Let me hear you,” Sam says while delivering a particularly hard thrust which has Bucky both moaning and seeing stars at the same time. 

“S-Sam,” Bucky breathes out and reaches back to grab Sam’s other wrist that’s holding onto Bucky’s waist in a tight grip. 

“What sweetheart? What do you want?” Sam asks and lets go of Bucky’s hair and pushes his face down into the mattress and Bucky gasps and moans because of the change in angle.

Bucky smirks. “You know what I want. Pull out, I wanna see your face.”

Sam chuckles. “Man you’re even bossier during sex than you are normally,” he pulls out and Bucky flips onto his back with a smile.

“I know,” he wraps his legs around Sam’s waist and slaps Sam’s ass. “Get on with it big boy.”

Sam laughs and lays completely on top of him and wraps his arm underneath Bucky’s neck--nestled between his shoulders and neck--and kisses Bucky on the lips. “You ready?”

Bucky smiles and kisses Sam’s nose. “Always.”

Sam re-enters Bucky with a grunt. Bucky bites his lip and holds onto Sam’s back.

Not too long ago, Bucky wouldn’t even have dreamed of letting someone hold him like this. It was too restrictive, too close, and provided virtually no escape. Since meeting Sam though, he’s learned to let loose and maybe start trusting people again. The man with the stupid ass falcon costume and stupid ass goggles somehow, someway, wormed--or flew, Sam would smack him over the head for a corny joke like that--his way into Bucky’s heart. 

Sam is now the person he trusts the most (sorry Steve!) and he loves him more than he loves himself.

“Oh fuck,” Bucky’s pulled out of his thoughts when Sam changed the angle once again and is now hitting his prostate relentlessly with each thrust.

“Right there?” Sam asks and Bucky nods.

“Yeah, yeah baby right there. Shit,” Bucky was borderline delirious and rambling. 

Sam kisses Bucky’s neck then trails his kisses up to his earlobe before whispering, “You like my cock huh? It feels nice? Pounding into your tight little hole.”

Bucky whimpers and nods while he digs his nails into Sam’s back. There’s almost nothing Bucky loves more than dirty talk during sex, almost. The number one spot obviously goes to Sam’s cock. It’s long and thick and it leaves Bucky a shaking mess afterward.

Speaking of which, Bucky’s legs start shaking and he’s panting now, face red and hair sweaty. “Sam, I’m close.”

Sam’s response to that is to thrust harder and as deep as he can go, which is pretty deep.

Bucky squirms and cries out, his back arching as much as it could off the mattress. Bucky can’t really reach his cock in this position but he doesn’t need to. It’s rubbing against Sam’s stomach with each thrust and he’s so close he wants to cry.

“Oh Sam. I love you, so much,” Bucky tends to get sappy during sex, well, more sappy than usual.

“I know. I love you too honey, come for me okay? I know you’re aching to come. Be a good boy for m-”

Before Sam can even finish Bucky is shooting off between their stomachs with a yell and Sam has to kiss him to try to silence him at least a little bit. Poor Steve must be hearing all of this. 

Sam starts to feel the burn in his stomach, signaling his incoming need for release.

After moving his own sweaty hair out of his face, Bucky grabs Sam’s ass in both of his hands to encourage him to thrust harder. “Come on babe, almost there. Fill me up good like you always do.”

Bucky knows that Sam loves dirty talk as much as he does, and when Sam’s thrusts suddenly turn erratic and sloppy, Bucky knows he’s close.

Bucky is still feeling overstimulated and oversensitive and he has to bite his lip hard so as not to push Sam away, it’s too good and too much. But he wants Sam to come, he only has to wait a few more seconds.

Sam’s face screws up and it’s so adorable that Bucky can’t help but plant a couple of kisses on Sam’s nose, his forehead, and both his cheeks. 

“Fuck Bucky, fuck,” Sam bites down on Bucky’s shoulder, hard, as he comes and Bucky jumps at the pain, while also moaning. He likes a little bit of pain, sue him.

Sam collapses onto Bucky and Bucky can’t help but laugh. “Get off, you’re too heavy for this shit.”

Sam laughs and rolls off Bucky, way too tired and sated to think of a comeback. He holds his arm out, knowing that Bucky loves to cuddle after sex. Bucky scoots closer to Sam and lays his head on Sam’s chest. It’s gross that they’re laying in come, lube, and sweat, but they can’t bring themselves to care.

Bucky closes his eyes as Sam rubs soothing circles onto his back. He’s impossibly tired and falling asleep while listening to the love of his life’s heartbeat sounds fantastic right about now. Which is why in under 5 minutes he’s snoring softly onto Sam’s chest. 

Sam kisses Bucky’s head and smiles.

Who knew that a traumatizing event would bring Sam and Bucky even closer than before?

Sam guesses being trapped in the soul stone maybe wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [cptnsambucky](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cptnsambucky)! You can even request for me to write a headcanon on there for you!


End file.
